


Arms dealers aren't your friends

by Celticas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post- Captain America: Winter Soldier, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticas/pseuds/Celticas
Summary: A quick and dirty prompt."You need to see a doctor."





	Arms dealers aren't your friends

Warsaw had been a disaster from the beginning. Shaky cell phone footage had been flagged by Jarvis as a possible sighting of the Winter Soldier and Steve couldn’t not investigate.

If Bucky had ever been in Poland, he was long gone now.

Only two days after arriving in the European city, Sam had stumbled across a very illegal, very underground arms deal that involved more than a little nuclear material. Without waiting for backup, Steve had rushed in head first. Stories and images from Japan congo-lining through his head.

“Steve!” Sam’s shout had Steve turning and ducking. The winged man flying over his head, legs extended, to kick an approaching smuggled in the sternum. The force in the contact, had the other man stumbling backwards of the building’s roof. A sickening thud only audible to Steve over the echoes of shouts and bullets because of the serum. Even as one fell, two more pushed out onto the roof. The choke point not doing much to slow them.

They might be unenhanced and barely trained, but the sheer number of them was overwhelming. Steve could feel himself beginning to flag and he had to imagine Sam was doing even worse. Blood was dripping from what had been a gaping wound in his scalp, his healing was trying to deal with the worst of it but only just keeping up.

“SAM!” A grenade launcher had just appeared on the shoulder of one of the arms dealers.  The huff of the machine kicking an explosive payload at the paratrooper had Steve barreling through the enemy like they were the pins in the most fucked up ten-pin bowling game. The grenade hit just as Steve launched himself off the roof.

One of Sam’s wings buckled under him.

Momentum threw Steve into Sam and pushed them both onto the neighboring roof. Without waiting to check the downed man, Steve slung one of his arms around his shoulder and took off. The building they had landed on had a fire escape that let into a small alley. From there a small street lead to a larger street and then a main road. The bustle of a large city swallowed the two battered men.

Weaving through the city by way of suspicious taxi’s, wandering down any street that took his fancy and more than a few uncomfortable subway rides they were able to eventually make it back to the no-tell motel they were using as their base.

Steve used a the shoulder that Sam wasn’t draped across to force open their door, swollen wood making it stick in the frame. The room beyond was dark.

“You need to see a doctor.” A voice said from the shadows.

Steve just about dropped Sam in his haste to pull a weapon on the unseen threat. The cocking of the hammer echoing louding in the otherwise silent room.

A floorboard under the threadbare carpet creaked as the intruder stepped out of the carner and into the light. The drawn face of his best friend emerging.


End file.
